Demonic Sisterhood
by World's Revolution
Summary: Toki was a normal girl. That is until she was transported into the YYH world and was accepted in the Demonic Sisterhood. Oh yeah, did I mention it is mating season? And Hiei can't seem to surpress his instincts this year. HieiOC
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Invited Demonic Sisterhood

I sighed as I walked down the long halls of the stadium. It has been three days since I was transported here, how or why, I have no idea. Today was the semi-finals of the Dark Tournament and I received tickets. Being in the Yu Yu Hakusho world was awesome! Of course, I hope that I wouldn't get killed and that no one will know I'm from a different dimension. That would be very bad.

I found my way out of the long halls and sat down in a seat high up, around a few youkai teenagers. They stared at me. The first on had dark, chin-length, blue hair and bright purple eyes. She had two cat ears atop her head and a cat tail with a bell on it. She wore simple light jeans and a black t-shirt. She had a twin sister next to her as well, except her twin had a white shirt on. The both had dark brown skin. Then, there was a girl that was sitting next to me. She had waist-length, dark green hair and dark pink eyes. She wore baggy army pants and a sleeveless red shirt that had a black dragon on it. She also had pointed elf ears and sharp fingernails. Her eyes were searching the stadium. In front of me, a girl with shoulder-length red hair was placed nicely in a braid. She wore a long sleeved blouse and dark blue skirt. This youkai had turned around a few times, talking to the twins, and revealing her light blue eyes which were somewhat covered by purple framed glasses. She didn't have any claws, but very sharp fingernails, brown fox ears, and a brown tail

I sighed as I looked over the red haired youkai's to see she had a laptop on her lap. My eyes widened at the name of the website she was at! It was mine! This was so cool! My website reached to different dimensions!

"So," the green haired youkai started, looking at me, "What's your name, ningen?"

"I uh…" the other three looked at me curiously as I flushed a bit, "My name is T-toki. Toki Akiko," I said. They continued to star at me.

"So, you look about sixteen, am I right? Mew?" The cat with the black shirt said playfully. I shook my head.

"No, actually, I'm twelve," I muttered. I was tall for my age and I grew up fast, so everyone has assumed I'm older than I really am. They looked at me surprised until the white shirted cat started to speak up-

"So, have you been to before?" she asked, "You seemed surprised that Alcina was at the site. Demons know about computers too, you know."

I looked at her, and then at the red haired demoness. I supposed that she was Alcina, since she was the one with the computer. "I guess you could say that," I answered. They proceeded to ask me questions for about ten minutes. I checked my Sailor Moon watch every now and then.

"Oh! How rude of us!" the white shirted twin gasped suddenly. Everyone started to star at her, "We didn't all introduce ourselves!" The rest of us sweat dropped. "My name," she said with a friendly voice, "is Panya!"

"Sup, name's Souzan," the green haired youkai said as she light a cigarette and brought it to her lips.

"Hi, my name is Paka," the black shirted twin said, "And you already know Alcina." Alcina nodded and went back to her laptop.

I looked at them shocked, "You mean you don't hate me?" I asked.

"Why would you ask that, kid?" Souzan asked.

"Well, I thought all demons hated humans," I muttered. The other girls sighed.

"No, that's just the guys. They pride," Alcina said in a sweet voice. I smiled at them and laughed. Human boys where like that too.

"You guys really live up to your names, don't you?" I said happily, "I mean Alcina is Greek for Strong minded. Paka is African for cat and Panya is African for a twin child. And Souzan is Persian for fire."

"And Toki is Japanese for hopeful and Akiko is Japanese for bright light," Alcina said as she stared deeply into her laptop. We talked for hours on different subjects; I even gave them some spoilers on my website, even if they didn't know it was mine. I sighed when the fight came on. Everyone grew silent as the opposing teams walked out. Then suddenly, the giant screen changed from the names of the teams to a website. I looked around the stadium to girls scattered about, all of their eyes glued to the screen. I look up to the screen again to. It clearly said:

Welcome To _YOUKAI GIRLS DOTCom! _

_ Click to Enter_

It had a picture of a girl with dark brown hair that was in a high ponytail and crystal blue eyes. She looked about eighteen and she was wearing a light purple kimono with a dark blue obi. I flushed a dark red. _ I_ drew that picture, _I _made that website, and _I _was embarrassed because my website was on display for everyone at the stadium. My face could beat a tomato at a _How Red Are You Contest_.

I heard Koto speaking on her microphone, "And there seems to be the coolest website on earth playing on the playback screen! Oh my gosh I love this site!" I blushed (if possible even redder) at that statement.

"I-I have to go," I told the four girls as I left at the nearest exit and went to my room. Of course, I was glad I left then, not knowing what was going on at the stadium.

AT THE STADIUM ALCINA'S POV!

I sighed as Toki-chan left the stadium. She was such and interesting human girl. The screen suddenly stopped showing the entrance page of the website, but, strangely, of Toki. Her dirty brown hair was in a high ponytail and she was typing something on black keyboard. She was wearing a red sweatshirt and light blue jeans. The screen suddenly showed what she was writing.

It was the her story, _Youkai Girls!_ Which was a funny story which all the female youkai loved to read, I was sure. So she created the site! I couldn't believe it. But then, she clicked on the bar to go to the internet. Instead, it was a Best Buy website and she was looking at a DVD. And it had Yusuke from team Urameshi on it! I was surprised to say the least.

Then, it showed her writing and email:

Mari,

I finished the sight and I'm thinking about buying a new Yu Yu Hakusho movie. I am not sure. I've updated all my fanfics too.

Tokichan

I blinked and looked at Paka, Panya, and Souzan. "Girls," I whispered. They looked at me and I told them my idea. The nodded immediately as they pulled out their cell phones and they started to call people.

Toki Akiko was going to be accepted into the **Demonic Sisterhood**.

**_Nighttime Toki's POV _**

I sighed as I buried my face into my pillow. Well, at least I didn't die today, right? I lifted my face from my pillow when I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door of my hotel room and opened it. About twenty youkai girls where standing outside my door. I sweat dropped. "Um…..hi?" The girls nodded. About sixteen of them went inside of my room. The four that was left I recognized. It was Souzan, Paka, Panya, and Alcina!

"Hi kid," Souzan said as she came up to me, "We will explain inside." I nodded as the four came in my room. We all sat around on the living room. I let everyone sit were they wanted and then I sat down.

One female youkai stood up. She had long, light purple hair that went down to her calves and wise dark green eyes. She wore a black turtle neck that had to sleeves, and dark jean shorts. She then started to speak-

"My name is Valencia and I am the leader of the **Demonic** **Sisterhood**. Some of my 'sisters' have told me of you and asked me if you could be 'invited' to become one. There are twenty of us right now and we consist of the most intelligent, the strongest, and the most courageous women in the Makai. I did some background information on you after they informed me. So, do you agree?" I looked at her and nodded happily. "She sighed. Alright then, we need to get ready for the ceremony. Athena, Oki, Lin, Ling, and Lee, get Toki ready. Alcina, Paka, and Panya go find her 'sisterhood name'. Cho, Min, Sook, Yon, Xena, Amber, Leona, go get the ceremonial room ready. Leiko, Vera, get the ceremonial gowns ready for the other girls and get into yours. Souzan, come with me," Valencia said quickly.

Five girls came up to me. The first two looked exactly alike. Both had light pink hair that was placed in a low ponytail, their eyes a dark blue, and they both had dog ears atop their heads. They wore jean skirts. The first on had on a army t-shirt and the second one had on a pink t-shirt. "My name is Athena and this is my sister Oki," the girl with the pink t-shirt said happily.

The three other were triplets. The first had silver hair with red bangs, and red on the tips of her hair. The other one also had silver hair except with blue tips and bangs, and the third had purple tips and bangs. They all had hazel brown eyes. They all wore Chinese dresses that where the color of what the tips of their hair were. They all head pointed ears and nails. The own with the red tips spoke, "My name is Lin, my sister with the blue dress is Ling, and the one with the purple dress is Lee."

I sighed and nodded as they took me to my bathroom. They sighed and waited for a couple of minutes until someone opened the door. She had black hair that was in a boyish hair cut and red eyes. She wore a lovely black kimono that had a red obi. She had something painted on her face, but I couldn't really see her that well. She handed Lee a Kimono.

"That was Vera," Oki said. They undressed me and I blushed scarlet. They then dressed my in a white kimono with a light purple obi. It had pink sakura blossoms scattered on the kimono.

"This is your kimono, you will only were it to ceremonies and special occasions with the sisterhood, okay?" Ling said. I nodded. They then started to do my make-up. We talked and asked questions about each other and it was quite fun talking to them. When they were done, Oki took my hand and I was suddenly at some type of palace.

"Glad you could make it," A voice said as they turned around. My eyes widened. As the other five girls went to get ready. There where the Sisterhood members, and Mukuro standing before me.

"So you are the new member. I hope you know you are the first human to be invited into the Demonic Sisterhood," Mukuro smirked as she saw my shocked face.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own.

And I would like to thank RoseFire-shadow666 for reviewing.

Chapter Two: **Her**

(Hiei's POV)

We walked out of the double doors to see the ring. I looked emotionless as always. I looked in distaste at all the demons in the stadium. There were **way **too many people. They started to "Boo" at us immediately.

A scent wandered past my nose as the wind blew, and it smelled** very** arousing. Damn. The mating season thing is getting to me.

The large screen suddenly changed from out names to some kind of website. Obviously the girls liked it because I heard most of the females in the stadium fawning over the site. It said:

Welcome To _YOUKAI GIRLS ! _

_Click to Enter_

That stupid fox announcer started to speak, "And there seems to be the coolest website on earth playing on the playback screen! Oh my, gosh I love this site!"

Then suddenly the screen changed to a ningen girl typing something on, what Kurama calls a computer. She had dirty brown hair and it was tied up on the top of her head in a ponytail. She was wearing a red sweatshirt that said: HARVARD and light blue flare jeans. The screen suddenly showed what she was writing in Japanese:

**_Youkai Girls_**

_**Chapter Two: Ame's Katana**_

I blinked. Did that idiotic human create that stupid looking site? She clicked on something. It came on as subtitles in Japanese. She was writing mail to someone. It said:

Mari,

I finished the sight and I'm thinking about buying a new Yu Yu Hakusho movie. I am not sure. I've updated all my fanfics too.

Tokichan

I sighed. This was totally pointless. We were watching some stupid ningen onna write and create some stupid ningen website. Blinking, I saw the onna's eyes widen in realization.

She ran up the stairs and came back down with a glass of water. I think just about everyone in the stadium sweat dropped at this stupid ningen onna. She acted as if it was a big deal about her forgetting her water. I think she is probably more stupid than the baka.

While the stupid ningen onna was running sluggishly back to the computer, a wall was blown open and she collided with the opposite wall. I smirked, maybe this would be interesting. Maybe she got herself killed. I heard the females in the audience gasp and I stopped smirking, but instead rolled my eyes.

I saw a large, purple, demonic arm grab her neck. Her hands instinctively went up to clutch the arm holding her. I saw her eyes look up at the demon and then back at her hands. She did that about three times too.

But what surprised me is when she raised her right hand and then she pointed her forefinger at the demon. A red light surrounded the tip of her finger. Suddenly the whole room became a dark red, she was releasing demon energy.

I was startled by this and I'm sure the other demons were too. A human releasing demon energy? That's just not possible. I looked intrigued at the human on the screen. She was very interesting. But then, when I thought nothing else could be as surprising as a human with demon energy, I heard her say something,

"Rei Gun," The girl whispered quietly. I blinked. She didn't just…..no, she couldn't have.

"What the hell?!" I heard Yusuke yell, "Were the heck did she learn to use the Spirit Gun?!"

I saw the girl on the screen look at her hands and she said something.

"Hn, fox, what did she say?'

Kurama looked at me, a surprised look on his face,

"Well, Hiei, she said: Cool! I can't believe that actually worked!" My eye twitched.

"Baka na ningen onna," I mumbled. I saw the ningen run into another room and she picked up a phone.

"Oh no," Kurama mumbled. I saw her dialing a number. The phone ringed three timed until I heard another childish voice. Kurama and Koto started to translate.

"Hi Toki! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just found out I had demon powers though, what about you?"

"Yeah." A load bang was heard from the background of the phone.

"Mari. I'll call KK, you call Abby, okay?" Mari agreed and soon, two other voices entered the conversation.

"Oh my gosh! You will never guess what just happened!" I childish squeaky voice exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Another voice sounded, "I just found out that I had wind powers, what about you, KK?"

"I found out I can control time! Isn't that cool!" The squeaky voice replied.

I watched the whole scene lay out before me in interest. Soon Koto announced that the Semi Finals were rescheduled to tomorrow. That was fine with me.

O.o Nighttime o.O

I opened the window to my room. The others had commanded me to stay in a room instead of sleeping in a tree. I lied down on the bed as the wind blew into my room, unleashing that same entrancing scent from before. Damn. I had forgotten that mating season had begun tonight. I felt my blood beast start to take control as more of the blessed scent entered the room.

Damn. I felt my blood beast take full control and leave through the window. I felt that this was not going to end up well at all.

END CHAPTER!

Please review!


	3. New Name

**_Time and Fate_**: Sorry about confusing you! Sighs Well, first off the chapters will switch from Toki to Hiei. Toki was transported into the YYH world and is attening the dark turnament. About the website...well, somehow it became real in the YYH world as well as in Toki's world. The female youkai like that site so Toki is pretty interesting in their standards. It is the beginning of Mating Season for Hiei Shrugs. The Demonic Sisterhood is explained in this chapter.

**_Living Earth_**: Thank you for reviewing!

**_inufan4180_**: Thanx for reviewing!

**_RoseFire-Shadow666_**: Thank you for reviewing!

I'm sorry this story as confused you!

Disclamier: I don't own!

Chapter Three: Name

"I'm that first human to be invited into the Demonic Sisterhood?" Toki repeated, questioningly.

"Yes," Muruko started, "The Demonic Sisterhood is group of the most powerful women in the Makia. So, obviously they are all demons. Everyone here is stronger that average. I never excepted to see a human in the group. And you seem weak. I know you created what humans call 'websites'. And yes I like it. But you are not ctrong and I don't see why the others would even recommend you."

_Well, that was nice._ Toki thought with sarcasm.

"Well," Toki started, rolling her eyes, "I'm sorry I'm not human. I'll try harder in the next life."

Muruko glared at the young girl and threw her a small jeweled daggar. Toki caught it but just barely. Her eyes got big and round. _Oooooooo...pretty!_ A name was imprinted in Kanji on the hilt of the blade.

_Akira_

_Oooooo...pretty name!_

"Akira," It took Toki a few minutes to respond because of the new name they called her by.

"Yes?" Toki answered. (From now on I will be calling her Akira.) Muruko didn't look happy but started to say some type of pledge.

"I," Muruko started, she glared at Akira.

"I, Akira," Akira retorted.

Muruko continued, "Promise to stay strong, protect my sisters, and never betray anyone unless nessicary." Akira repeated the sentence. "I swear on my honor never to mate with a weakling demon or a human." Akira repeated that sentance as well. Muruko glared at her. Valencia stepped forward.

"Kneel," she whispered in Akira's ear. Akira did as she was told. Valencia pulled down the back of Akira's kimono so you could her back. Akira immediatly felt a burning on her back. "Don't worry, it is just an oil that brings out your guardian animal," Valencia whispered gently. When the burning reached to her middle back Valencia stopped spreading the oil and stepped back. A golden phoenix was in the place of the oil and the burning had disappeared.

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"A golden phoenix,"Paka and Panya muttered breathlessly.

With Hiei---

Nothing was really going through Hiei's head but 'Mate with female'. (Author: Sweatdrops) It wasn't his fault he was practicly a zombie. That is what Mating Season can do to you when you resist for so many years. He watched the ceremon was it took place. Interesting. She had powers.

_Worthey mate._ Hiei was staring intently on the young girl in the white kimono. If she was powerful, he was sure she was because of the golden phoenix on her back, then she would be a worthey mate. But in the end he had to be the dominate one. He had to be the dominate one, no matter how powerful she was. But then again she was human, so she should be easy to dominate.

Hiei then saw her walk outside the castle for some fresh air. They must have told her about the golden phoenix and what it stood for. He smirked. As we watched her in the shadows, waiting for the time to pounce on his victim.

End chapter!


End file.
